


it's me, ya boy, back to ask for help with finding another fic. this time it might not even be a fic and just some random thing i thought of. oofers

by TartTats



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I think?, Texting, Twitter, bro honestly i only remember a tiny bit from one chapter but it's worth a shot, i mean i probably found it by searching the tag "twitter" but idk, ngl the fic i have in my head might be a fever dream but idk, this is my trying to find a fic, this isn't a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TartTats/pseuds/TartTats
Summary: so like- Academic Decathlon group chat gone wrong i think
Relationships: Abe Brown & Peter Parker, Cindy Moon & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	it's me, ya boy, back to ask for help with finding another fic. this time it might not even be a fic and just some random thing i thought of. oofers

good afternoon, i'm back to ask for help. ignore my grammar and language, it'll just get worse as i write. let's start fuckers.

so it starts with a group chat for peter's academic decathlon group. they invite peter (because they didn't invite him when it was made i think??? idk) and everything goes to shit.  
peter starts being peter and everyone's like "woah, i didn't know he was so funny, he's always super shy"  
then i think there was something about twitter? or at least using the twitter format.

anyways that's all i remember but i've been trying to find it for months. i think peter is bisexual too? i forgot.  
k thanks


End file.
